Monsieur Evans
by LittlePlume
Summary: Il fallut à James sept longues années pour ravir le coeur de Lily. Sept longues années dont fut témoin Monsieur Evans, avec un sourire amusé et un regard admiratif.


**Monsieur Evans**

_Sept Rencontres avec James Potter_

* * *

**Year One**.

Robert Evans avait deux filles, aussi belles et brillantes l'une que l'autre, mais sa cadette était la plus spéciale des deux. Pour autant, il les avait toujours aimées du même amour paternel, incommensurable et éternel, et il s'était toujours interdit de donner à l'une d'entre elles sa préférence.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en Lily, sa toute petite fille, quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de spécial. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle puisse transformer des aiguilles en allumettes, qu'elle utilise un hibou pour leur envoyer de longues lettres dans lesquelles elle leur racontait tout ce qu'elle apprenait et découvrait de nouveau, ou qu'elle aille dans une école qui lui enseignait la magie. Non. C'était différent. Lilyétait différente.

Malheureusement, il avait toujours été le seul à le remarquer. Du moins, jusqu'à cet après-midi de juin, alors qu'il attendait avec sa femme et son autre fille, entre les quais 9 et 10 à la Gare de King's Cross. Ce jour-là, il comprit qu'il n'était plus le seul à voir ce qu'il y avait de si spécial, de si extraordinaire chez Lily.

Et il ne le serait plus jamais.

Lorsqu'ils virent Lily traverser la barrière comme ils l'avaient vue faire quelques mois plus tôt, Danielle, sa femme, et Pétunia se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

Il préféra rester en retrait un instant et profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il regardait sa fille de loin, et soupira en constatant à quel point elle avait changé depuis les vacances de Pacques. Mais après tout, à cet âge-là, les enfants grandissaient vite. _Trop vite. _Sa petite fille n'avait plus l'air aussi effrayée par le nouveau monde dans lequel elle avait été propulsée. Elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle. Ses jolis yeux – les même que les siens – pétillaient d'excitation, elle avait perdu un peu de ses joues d'enfant, ses cheveux avaient encore poussé et lui tombaient maintenant juste au-dessus de la taille, et elle avait pris deux ou trois centimètres. Elle n'avait que douze ans, mais il y avait dans sa posture, dans son regard, dans son sourire, quelque chose de terriblement adulte, et quelque part dans sa poitrine, Monsieur Evans entendit un craquement.

- Excusez-moi ?

Une petite voix masculine, mais aiguë, l'arracha à ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et vit un jeune garçon se tenir debout devant lui. Affublé de grosses lunettes, il était maigrichon et haut comme trois pommes. Jamais Monsieur Evans n'avait vu une tignasse pareille noirs et indisciplinés, ses cheveux se dressaient sur le haut de son crâne comme s'ils venaient d'être ébouriffés. (Ce qui était probablement le cas, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.)

Il sourit et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard noisette et déterminé du petit garçon devant lui.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes Monsieur Evans ? Demanda-t-il en penchant un peu la tête, sans pour autant détourner les yeux.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement, en laissant ses lèvres s'étirer davantage vers le haut.

- Le père de Lily ?

- Oui.

Le garçon ne détournait toujours pas les yeux. Au contraire, il fixait l'homme de trente ans son aîné, droit dans les yeux, avec une assurance et un respect désarmants pour un enfant de son âge.

- Est-ce que vous pourrez lui donner ça ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un petit paquet de sa poche.

Robert Evans cligna des yeux avec surprise.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné toi-même ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur en essayant de ne pas faire de peine au jeune garçon.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de tendre le paquet.

- J'ai essayé, dit-il d'un ton calme, mais ensuite elle a menacé de me jeter un sort.

Monsieur Evans éclata de rire. Pas par cruauté, mais parce que l'éclair d'amusement et d'admiration dans le regard noisette du garçon lorsqu'il avait dit ça trahissait des sentiments qu'il était encore trop jeune pour reconnaître lui-même. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'air offensé le moins du monde par le comportement de sa fille, et semblait s'en amuser beaucoup, bien au contraire.

- Très bien, finit-il par dire en acceptant le paquet. Je lui donnerai.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Il le salua et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais Monsieur Evans posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais, mon garçon ?

- James Potter, Monsieur.

- Très bien James Potter, dit-il en riant. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi, Monsieur.

Et sur ce, James Potter s'éloigna, laissant un Monsieur Evans perplexe, mais grandement amusé.

**Year Two **

Pétunia n'avait pas voulu venir cette année-là, et sa femme était restée à la maison avec elle, à son grand désespoir, mais Monsieur Evans était venu récupérer sa petite fille pour la ramener à la maison. C'était son jour de l'année favori, parce que c'était la promesse de deux mois où il l'avait rien que pour lui. Deux mois par an, il pouvait redevenir le père de sa petite fille.

C'était dur de la savoir partie dix mois de l'année. Mais chaque fois qu'il la revoyait, il la trouvait plus épanouie, plus heureuse, comme si son nouveau monde lui convenait mieux. Alors même si c'était difficile, il la laissait partir, sachant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, et qu'elle reviendrait toujours. Toujours.

Il sourit en voyant une tignasse noire franchir la barrière et s'approcher de lui, flanqué par un garçon de son âge, bien plus maigre encore.

- Monsieur Evans, Bonjour ! Dit James Potter en tendant la main.

- James, souffla l'autre garçon en lui donnant un coup de coude tandis que son ami avançait vers l'adulte en souriant.

- Ça va, Remus, c'est le père de Lily, on se connaît déjà.

Le dénommé Remus rougit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant Monsieur Evans, et ce dernier serra la main tendue de James Potter.

- Bonjour, James, répondit-il en riant avec les yeux. Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois. Tu as passé une bonne année ?

- Excellente ! J'ai intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, vous savez ! Se vanta-t-il en souriant.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire oui.

- Vraiment ? Demanda James tout excité, ignorant totalement Remus qui était resté un peu en retrait, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Oui. Il me semble que Lily l'a mentionné dans une de ses lettres. Tu es Poursuiveur, si j'ai bien compris ?

- C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire excentrique. Remus tu entends ça ? Fanfaronna le jeune garçon en se tournant vers son ami qui leva les yeux au ciel. Lily parle de moi !

Monsieur Evans rit de bon cœur, et partagea avec Remus un sourire amusé. Il se garda bien de dire ce que disait vraiment Lily de lui. Parce que même si ces enfants étaient encore trop jeunes pour comprendre, lui, l'avait vu tout de suite. Il l'avait vu dans le regard du jeune garçon, compris dans la voix de sa fille lorsqu'elle avait parlé de ce « crétin immature qui se sert de son talent pour pourrir la vie des autres et se croit absolument tout permis au prétexte que lui et son copain Black sont les meilleurs de notre classe ». Il y avait dans leurs discours une admiration réciproque qui ne le trompaient pas. Peu importe que sa fille blâme James Potter de tous ses maux, elle admirait le jeune garçon bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Remus Lupin, se présenta finalement l'ami de James en tendant une main maladroite. Je suis un ami de Lily.

Monsieur Evans la serra avec douceur, et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Tu es aussi à Gryffondor ? Il me semble que Lily m'a parlé de toi aussi.

Remus acquiesça et rougit, tandis que James leva les yeux au ciel, agacé que l'attention ne soit plus concentrée sur lui.

- James, nos parents nous attendent, dit Remus en se tournant vers son ami.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite. J'aimerais parler avec Monsieur Evans seul à seul, répondit James d'un ton solennel.

Remus haussa les épaules, salua Monsieur Evans, et tira sa valise avec lui lorsqu'il replongea dans la foule. Monsieur Evans, lui, étouffa un rire devant l'air déterminé du jeune garçon, qui avait reporté son regard sur lui avec une assurance et un sérieux tout à fait inhabituels pour un enfant de son âge.

- Qu'y a-t-il, James ?

A sa grande surprise, le jeune garçon rougit légèrement, même si son regard ne cilla pas.

- Un jour j'épouserai votre fille, Monsieur, et je pensais que vous devriez le savoir.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et est-ce que ma fille est au courant de vos projets ?

Cette fois, James eut la décence de paraître embarrassé.

- Disons que je travaille encore là-dessus...

- Je vois.

- Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ? Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Et bien, tant que tu obtiens l'accord de ma fille, non.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur ! S'enthousiasma James en lui serrant la main. Pour l'instant, elle oppose quelques… difficultés, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Elle finira bien par se rendre à l'évidence.

- L'évidence ?

- Oui, l'évidence que l'on est faits pour être ensemble, répondit James en fronçant les sourcils, comme si Monsieur Evans aurait dû comprendre tout suite.

- Bien sûr, oui.

- Vous voyez, j'aime votre fille. Et elle m'aime aussi, même si elle se montre un peu bornée sur la question. Mais c'est pas grave, je suis patient, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.

- Je vois.

- Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire. Au revoir Monsieur.

- A bientôt, James.

Monsieur Evans le regarda s'éloigner en riant. James Potter était définitivement un garçon unique en son genre. Un clown au cœur tendre, un jeune adolescent un peu arrogant, mais droit et honnête. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez ce jeune garçon.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent.

- Papa ? Demanda une voix féminine. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Monsieur Evans se tourna vers sa fille, accompagnée de son ami Severus Rogue, et la serra dans ses bras, avant de tendre une main au jeune garçon.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Bonjour, Severus. Ta mère est venue te chercher ?

- Bonjour, Monsieur, le salua Rogue sans lever les yeux, intimidé par l'adulte devant lui. Oui elle m'attend dehors.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir traîné, papa. C'est ce James Potter ! Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il nous a enfermés dans notre compartiment, et on ne trouvait pas le contre-sort !

Monsieur Evans rit de bon cœur, sous le regard stupéfait et agacé de sa fille et de son ami.

Oh, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, il l'avait très certainement fait exprès …

**Year Three**

- Potter ?

La voix stupéfaite de Lily Evans interrompit les deux hommes qui échangeaient jusque-là quelques banalités.

James se retourna vers la jeune fille, flanquée de son meilleur ami, et Monsieur Evans vit avec surprise son attitude changer du tout au tout. Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, se redressa, et adressa un sourire plein d'assurance à sa fille, ignorant totalement la présence de Severus à ses côtés.

- Lily, dit-il, sa voix bien plus grave et chaleureuse qu'elle ne l'était précédemment, lorsqu'il s'adressait à Monsieur Evans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant suspicieusement les sourcils.

- James disait seulement bonjour, ma puce.

- Papa, grommela Lily en rougissant, lorsqu'elle s'entendit appelée de cette manière.

James sembla trouver cela adorable, et ne fit aucune remarque.

- Mes parents sont sûrement en train de m'attendre, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Au revoir, Monsieur Evans.

- Bonnes vacances, James, lui sourit ce dernier avec amusement.

James s'approcha de Lily, et, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, lui vola un rapide baiser. Elle se figea, stupéfaite, cligna des yeux, avant de rougir furieusement.

Le jeune garçon s'éloigna sans plus attendre, en éclatant de rire, laissant derrière lui un Monsieur Evans amusé qui fronçait les sourcils pour faire bonne figure, un Severus livide, et une Lily furieuse et médusée, dont les tâches de rousseurs disparaissaient rapidement sous un fard écarlate.

- Potter ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais il était déjà loin, et la foule l'avait englouti.

**Year Four**

Accompagné de sa femme, Monsieur Evans attendait tranquillement sa fille, comme chaque année. Lorsqu'il vit James Potter franchir la barrière accompagné de trois autres garçons de son âge et leur faire signe de ne pas l'attendre, il sourit.

Aussi étrange qu'était la tradition instaurée par le petit garçon – enfin, le jeune homme -, Monsieur Evans y était très attachée. Il était rassuré, en quelque sorte, de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Les années passaient, et tout changeait. Lily laissait peu à peu leur monde moldu derrière elle, Pétunia devenait une jeune femme indépendante… Mais James Potter… James Potter demeurait fidèle à lui même et ne rompait pas avec les traditions. Et pour un père, c'était rassurant de voir que sa fille était aimée avec constance, admirée avec acharnement.

- James, salua poliment Mr Evans.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, dit-il en lui serrant brièvement la main avant de saluer respectueusement la mère de Lily comme la sienne le lui avait appris.

- Tu as encore enfermé ma fille dans son compartiment ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, en fronçant les sourcils avec amusement.

A sa grande surprise, James grimaça, et de sa main gauche, ébouriffa ses cheveux en détournant le regard. Jamais auparavant, il ne l'avait vu baisser les yeux.

- Promis, cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui la retiens, marmonna-t-il avant de soupirer et de relever les yeux en affichant un sourire qui se voulait assuré.

Surpris, Monsieur Evans n'osa toutefois pas demander davantage d'informations. Il se contenta de sourire et de taquiner le jeune homme. Du haut de ses quinze ans, James n'avait plus rien du petit garçon qui lui avait un jour demander la main de sa fille. Il avait beaucoup grandi, ses épaules étaient plus larges, et même si son regard noisette brillait toujours d'espièglerie, il paraissait plus maître de lui, plus assuré. Plus mâture.

- Toujours décidé à épouser ma fille ? Se moqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, un voile nuageux assombrissant momentanément son regard.

- Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée, Monsieur, sourit-il tristement, en rougissant très légèrement.

Il soupira, un sourire doux tordant ses lèvres, et reprit :

- Malheureusement, je crois que ça va me prendre plus de temps que prévu.

Monsieur Evans fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris par l'attitude presque défaitiste de James. Il était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, lorsque son regard se posa sur sa fille, qui franchissait enfin la barrière.

Et il comprit.

Son regard retomba sur James qui semblait avoir vu Lily, lui aussi. Il reporta son attention vers sa fille, qui, à quelques mètres de là, se laissait entraîner par la main par un jeune homme au sourire éclatant et aux cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Un peu trop coiffés, à vrai dire, pensa le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils avec mécontentement.

- Je dois y aller, fit James, attirant à nouveau son attention. Mes parents doivent m'attendre. Bonnes vacances, Monsieur et Madame Evans, dit-il en leur adressant un sourire qui se voulait assuré.

Robert Evans le regarda s'éloigner en leur adressant un signe de tête poli, envahi par un sentiment de compassion pour le jeune homme.

**Year Five**

Cette année-là, Monsieur Evans ne vit James Potter que de loin. Il le vit observer sa fille du coin de l'œil en retrouvant ses parents. Le jeune garçon avait grandi, et son expression était plus mature, mais il y avait quelque chose d'éteint dans son regard. James ne vint pas lui parler ce jour-là, et se contenta de lui adresser un bref signe de tête avant de disparaître dans la foule avec ses parents, et un autre garçon, de son âge et de sa taille, mais avec une tignasse bien plus disciplinée. Ils n'étaient pas frère, de toute évidence, et pourtant, à la façon dont l'autre garçon posa une main réconfortante que l'épaule de James lorsque celui-ci vit passer Lily devant lui sans qu'elle ne lui adresse un regard, Monsieur Evans comprit qu'il y avait entre ces deux adolescents, un lien d'une nature indestructible. Ils n'étaient pas frères. Ils étaient bien plus que ça.

Robert Evans ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pour que le jeune homme décide de rompre la tradition qu'il avait instaurée à l'âge de douze ans, mais en voyant sa fille s'avancer vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras, il remarqua la même expression déchirante dans son regard.

Quelque chose s'était produit. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais une chose était sûre, ça avait bouleversé leur vie.

Il ne dit rien cependant, et laissa Lily lui cacher la vérité.

Il ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé entre sa fille et son meilleur ami, _le petit Severus_. Il ne saurait jamais que cette année-là, elle avait perdu pour toujours cette personne, si chère à ses yeux, qui lui avait tout appris sur _leur_ monde.

Mais c'était pour le mieux. Parfois, les choses avaient besoin de changer. Parfois, il était nécessaire de verser quelques larmes pour apprendre à se relever et à sourire.

Certaines choses devaient être brisées, pour que de nouvelles puissent voir le jour.

**Year Six**

Cette année-là, Monsieur Evans vit avec surprise sa petite fille franchir la barrière métallique avec James Potter. Il avait un bras nonchalamment jeté par-dessus son épaule, et tous les deux riaient avec une insouciance propre à leur jeune âge.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Lily se redressa en rougissant, et James laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps en adressant un sourire au père de la jeune fille.

- Papa, dit Lily en le serrant dans ses bras, c'est James. James Potter.

Monsieur Evans tendit sa main et James la serra avec enthousiasme.

- On s'est déjà rencontrés, oui.

Lily fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas se rappeler de la fois où elle les avait vus discuter à la fin de leur troisième année, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage.

- Comment vas-tu, James ? Demanda-t-il avec bienveillance.

- On ne peut mieux, avoua le jeune homme, son regard déviant imperceptiblement vers Lily. Et vous ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Mieux maintenant que Lily est à moi pour les deux prochains mois, plaisanta-t-il en riant.

- Comme je vous envie, soupira James, son regard noisette pétillant d'amusement.

Lily rougit furieusement, envoyant son coude dans les côtes du jeune homme.

- James, grommela-t-elle, embarrassée au possible.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, et fut rejoint par le père de la jeune fille, qui se délecta de l'amitié nouvelle entre sa fille et le jeune garçon qui lui avait demandé sa main du haut de ses treize ans.

Il vit James se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue écarlate de Lily et lui adresser un signe de tête, avant de s'éloigner en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances.

Lorsqu'il fut seul avec sa fille, Monsieur Evans lui adressa un regard interrogateur, qu'elle préféra ignorer en rougissant davantage encore – si seulement c'était possible.

**Year Seven**

- Papa !

Un sourire fendit le visage de Monsieur Evans, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa fille déchirer le vacarme qui régnait sur le quai. Il la chercha des yeux un moment, et sourit lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille entraîner avec elle un jeune homme aux épaisses lunettes noires et à la tignasse ébouriffée.

- James, dépêche-toi un peu, le pressait-elle.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé, et s'adressèrent un signe de tête.

- Monsieur Evans, le salua le jeune homme de sa main libre lorsqu'ils l'eurent rejoint.

- James, répondit ce dernier en souriant, avant d'étreindre sa fille.

- Papa, commença-t-elle en souriant, tu connais déjà James… On… on sort ensemble.

- Je vois ça, répondit son père, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme posa brièvement ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa petite amie, avant de reporter son regard vers Monsieur Evans, avec une assurance résolue.

- On va se marier, annonça-t-il sans préambule, faisant blêmir la jeune fille qui le regarda avec une expression horrifiée.

- James, glapit Lily, visiblement mortifiée. On devait… on avait dit qu'on attendrait ! Tu veux qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque ?

Mais James ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

À cet instant, dans le regard noisette souriant de James Potter, Monsieur Evans revit un petit garçon de treize ans lui demandant la main de sa fille, sans ciller, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, et une assurance étonnante pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Emu, son regard pétilla d'amusement, accentuant les rides autour de ses yeux.

- Oh, oui, je sais, dit-il en adressant un sourire mystérieux à sa fille.

- Co-comment ça tu sais ? Balbutia Lily en rougissant, reportant son attention vers son père.

Monsieur Evans se contenta de hausser les épaules et de sourire au couple d'adolescents qui se tenait debout devant lui, les doigts enlacés.

Bien sûr qu'il savait.

**N/A** : A défaut de poster un nouveau chapitre d'HoL maintenant qu'elle est terminée, ou de commencer la publication de ma nouvelle fiction, voici un bref OS, qui j'espère, malgré sa légèreté, vous fera plaisir et patienter :)

Bon week-end à tous,  
Lp.

PS : OS entièrement corrigé par **DelfineNotPadfoot**, que je remercie chaleureusement, une fois de plus ^^


End file.
